Going to an Early Grave
by foxylittlelady
Summary: kiki has always been on the run. She had a powerful gift that made her more then a little tempting for the undead in her world. She could green eye and hear the minds of the undead around her. Everything was going great until Tate and his team discover her, and throw her back into a world she'd been doing her best to stay out of. Throw a little bit of Ian, and Kiki is in for a ride


The tea I had order over an hour ago was cold, and the little coffee shop had began to close down. The man sitting across from me had helped himself to the other chair at my table, despite my rebuttal that I did not want company. He was talking about some movie I hadn't bothered to see, and continued to smile in the 'I'm innocent let me take you home' sort of way. I however did not trust the living. I didn't trust the undead either, but at least I knew what they were thinking; sex or blood a lot of the time both. Every once in a while a strange one would appear wanting something else, but luckily I would still know. "So what you got plans for the rest of the night?" I ignored him when a last minute customer entered the shop. I groaned out loud suddenly hating my day. Not only was a good for nothing man bothering me, but none other then Ian, the most annoying kind of vampire, walked in. My mind screamed in confusion, what could that violent man be doing in my coffee shop. I didn't have to wait long before several other vampire strolled in like they owned the place. I knew the owner was undead, hey that was part of the charm; never had to buy my tea, but this was a bit much.

Ian walked up to the owner with a cold almost feral smile on his face. I knew that there was going to be trouble. I stood even before the owner gave the word for us to leave. The man who had been attempting to chat me up had moved to stand by me and asked if he could walk me home with a light smile and a brush of my hip, that I bet he hoped I didn't notice. I was to busy staring wearily at the group of vampires to pay him any mind. When I started to leave without giving him an answer, he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Hey, I asked you something." His voice was harsh and angry. This was one of the reason I didn't bother with the living, they talked sweet but at the end of the day, they all wanted what they wanted, and god forbid you say no. I didn't have time to respond before Ian slammed the guy against the wall with a growl.

His voice was low and menacing, "Get lost." He let the guy fall and turned to me with a seductive smile I was all to used to. "You go too, poppet, wouldn't want you getting messy." The man ran out of the shop so fast, you'd think it was on fire. But I stared at Ian unnerved that my body still very much wanted to take his mouth for another test run. And after my many experiences with Ian that was NOT a good idea. He chuckled. I knew he smelled the lust but I played it off and smiled back making a point to run my hand across his chest and head for the exit. His seductive laughter followed, and set chills up my spine as the shop door closed.

"If only there wasn't business to take care of." His voice followed me out.

_What was I doing? Playing with fire that's what_.

Exhaling I started down the street with every intention of finding a new coffee shop to frequent. After all, there was only so much Ian you could take, even if he never remembers, which I thanked my abilities for everyday. otherwise, I would be knee deep in vampires and with Ian being the most persistent.

_And deadly. _my mind added as an after thought. I got about three blocks before I heard a scream. It wasn't someone I recognized, so I turned back. She must have thought to run for a last minute cup of Joe, because a human woman was standing in front of the shop looking in. A moment passed before one of the undead accompanying Ian walked out of store with inhuman speed. He looked at the woman and she instantly calmed down and walked away without another word. I managed to swallow before starting to turn around, hoping he didn't notice me. With no such luck the undead, who I now knew to be a vampire, walked toward me after waving at whoever was inside to see. I didn't move, running only made me look guilty, and that would most likely lead me to death, or in this case Ian. I wasn't someone who could be traced like the other woman, and suddenly I kind of wished I could. He stopped in front of me and spoke, mostly like the same thing he said to the woman. I swallowed again. He glared. "You're immune." It really wasn't a question. He smiled. I waited another second before smiling back, innocently. "But you aren't." He blinked confused. I focused and pulled him in. "It worked and I didn't see anything." He nodded. I let him go and turned around calmly, my heart as relaxed as if I had just woken up. He didn't say anything else but returned to the shop. I then ran down the street much faster then I would have dared normally.

Another less then perfect get away. I really needed to be more careful. The walk to my current hotel room didn't take more then a few minutes. I chose it for this reason. I entered quickly and plopped down on the bed, hoping no one knocked. Knocking led to question, questions I did not want to answer. I wondered how many times I'd found myself in a vampire situation that would kill someone without my abilities. I discovered it was far more often then I had hope. I silently cursed my mother. It was her fault I had to run around like an escape convict. Avoiding any and everyone.

I sat up and began to pack up. It was never a good idea to stay near by after a brush with Ian. Even one as insignificant as this. I didn't have much. Just one duffel bag and a small pack. I was getting low on cash, and the last thing I want to do was deal with the undead. But sadly that was my money fountain. It was rather easy actually. Just lead one to some place quiet and secluded, mesmerize them and take whatever they had on them. Then send them on their way, none the wiser.

The younger ones were the easiest. They tended to carry cash not want to be traced. They were also stupid enough to take a hot girl at face value. I paused in front of the mirror, suddenly interested in my own face. My black hair was tied tightly in a bun, but would hang to just above my butt. I found undead, liked girls with long hair. My skin was a tan brown from all my moving around and my green eyes stood out greatly because of it. I ran my hand down my frame and sighed at the slightly exposed ribs. Meals weren't regular, but at least they were. I wondered when was the last time I had a home cook meal, or at least food that wasn't fast and easy.

I licked my lips suddenly hungry. Sighing again I turned to the exit. With needing a new place, and having to find more money, food would have to wait. I reached for the door handle, only to stop when someone knocked. I froze. They were human or I would have heard them coming. Undead tend to not guard their thoughts, thinking no one was listening. I dropped my stuff and weighed my options. With nothing to lose, I opened the door but kept the chain in place.

"Hello?" My voice was far quieter then I intended. But the person on the other side of the door took no notice. It was a pretty girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled with perfect white teeth and flashed me her badge before speaking. For some reason I hated her.

"I am with the FBI, investigating a coffee shop homicide." My first thought was 'that was fast'. But something about her smile, told me there was something else she was hiding.

"And?" my voice was stronger this time. With her smile firmly in place, she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder. Inside was a photo of me talking to the vampire who tried to use his ability. I visibly paled. I always prided myself on controlling my features, only showing what I needed to and nothing else. But at that moment, Panic was the only thing I could seem to muster. Why was the government talking to me? And how in the HELL did they get that picture so fast! My mind was going a million miles a minutes, but she still spoke.

"We have reason to believe that this man you are talking to, was involved in the…" She paused, "are you alright?" No I was not alright! I could work my way away from vampires and ghouls, hell even ghost stopped bothering me once I set the rules down. But a human girl, an FBI agent to boot. I was in for one long race. One that I thought I'd lose.

"What do you want?" I felt momentarily defeated. What could I do? But surrender and wait for the next opportunity to run for it. If I was anything I was patient. The girl's smile vanished.

"Whatever do you mean?" What happened next both surprised and horrified me. I was standing and the next moment I was on the ground. The lady had shot some sort of dart into my arm through the little crack in the door. I groaned before the girl cut the chain. I felt a couple of undead walk in before I completely blacked out.

The room I found myself in could only really be called a bunker. There were several beds, all of which were metal and only had a thin probably lice infested mattress on them. I was laying on one such mattress, when my eyes opened. There were no windows and the door was left half open. I could hear several thoughts floating in, but all were to far to really hear.

"You awake?" it was girl from before, the smile, thankfully gone. I swallowed before nodding. "Good, get up, the boss wants to see you." Boss? Ok so this was not a vampire household, or at least not a normal one. I noticed my stuff thrown half-fast into a corner of the room. I didn't bother asking, it was better to just wait and see. She led me down a hall way toward the thoughts that had been to quiet to hear. As we approached I knew why I was here, and what exactly this government agency wanted, and all I wanted to do was run for it.

"Come in." The girl had knocked and was now practically pushing me into the room. There were three undead men sitting in the room. I didn't bother asking their names, or even for permission to sit. I sat down next to a vampire on the couch. I preferred vampires to ghouls. "So, let us get to why you are here." I swallowed.

"Isn't it against some kinda law to kidnap an American citizen?" I really didn't care, I just wanted to see how he'd answered. "I mean grabbing me out of my hotel room, was down right rude." He didn't smile, He didn't even listen, instead he pulled out folder.

"It says here, that your name is "Kiki" and that you are 23 years old. Is that correct?" I nodded deciding it was best to just do what he wanted. "But other then that, there is little or no information on you Kiki, not even a lost name. Why is that?" I went through mentally all the reason I could say, but the truth seemed my best option, well at least part of the truth.

"I wasn't born in a hospital, and my… eh… family like to move around." his eye brow raised. "family?" I briefly weighed the pros and cons to this situation. Coming to one conclusion. Tell them as little as possible.

"I was born in a vampire household. So everyone was KIND OF my family." I'd let them figure out the rest.

"Is that why the vampire just walked away after you left that shop?" here we go, almost to the point. A point that I already knew.

"No, He did that because I told him to." Who ever said I like to beat around the bush was sadly mistaken. But I wasn't to worried, they were all undead, and I could easily make them forget me, if I needed to.

"Told him to?" The man behind the desk wasn't going to just say what he thought. Even though I practically spelt it out for him. The answer was swimming in his mind already. And it excited him. "I don't think I understand."

"I green eyed him… well sort of…" All three men gasped, which was quite a feat, since they didn't breath. The ghoul stood up and moved to stand in front of me. I looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Show us." his voice was certain, but his eyes were showing fear. I smiled.

"Take off your shirt." He tensed briefly, as did some more willful undead, before his hand untucked his shirt and lifted it easily over his head. I blinked and my smile vanished as I glanced at the other two wide eyed and frightened. This was how most of their kind reacted. They thought so highly of themselves that when someone proved to have an advantage they flipped. I waited. Their minds were a tizzy of excitement. I couldn't grasp most of it. But from what I gathered, this was more then they had ever hope of finding out.

"Have you always been able to do this?" The man behind the desk spoke, breaking the silence. I nodded, feeling tired.

"Since you seem to plan on holding me here for a while, what are your names, since you know mine anyway." Immediately their own names flew at me through their thoughts, but some things I wanted to keep secret.

"I'm Tate, that's Dave, and Juan." Tate sat behind the desk, Dave was the ghoul, and Juan was staring more at my boobs then anything else. _I like Juan. _

"So, what do you want?" I waited. Tate explained in a few short paragraphs how they were part of an underground FBI branch that dealt with out of hand undead, and other supernatural incidents. They also wanted me to join. I declined. Last thing I needed was to run around with a government agency getting mixed up in the undead I run from. That got me threaten with jail time and a promise to follow me where ever I went. So I agreed to a one year trial period. It couldn't get any worse, and at least in one year, I wouldn't have to worry about another group after me. Just the same old undead, who would remember nothing tomorrow anyway.

The training, which should be called torture, was long and extremely difficult. I was a bit stronger and faster then the average human, but nothing like these guys wanted me to be. It took weeks to get me up to snuff, and even longer to get me fat enough to be anything worth tempting the undead targets they wanted. One thing they didn't need to help me with was flirting and being dirty. I had them beat by a lot and could even get Juan to blush. After all I made my living seducing the undead and that did not come without practice.

My first mission was a small one, I didn't even have to seduce anyone. I just had to sit in this club, order drinks, and wait. As it turned out a certain vampire came here often, seeking young, beautiful ladies to entice into his whore operations. Personally I thought it was over rated. That whole thing had been tried again and again. Though I suppose everyone wants to be the one who does the best.

"Come here often?" I turned putting on a false smile.

"Not usually, just wanted to let off a little steam." My voice was laced with sweet promises, that this guy was never going to get. First off he was human, which I wouldn't take to bed, even if I was free to. Undead may be possessive asshole, with selfish agenda's but no one fucked like them. It was a whole new experience, even with my tendency to pass out once bitten.

Their venom as it turns out, does not get along with my blood. In fact if too much is injected into my body I go into shock. Terrible really. Luckily vampires can usually control it. However is does make casual sex with them a little more hazardous to my health.

"Wanna drink?" His voice was wavering, clearly drunk. Another down side to being human, intoxication. I wouldn't boast to being a heavy drinker, in fact I was a bit of a light weight, but I was careful. I hoped for a second that he would just walk away to throw up, but no such luck.

"I got one," I flashed one of my more menacing smiles, "And I don't need drunks buying me more." I waved him off with a flick of my wrist and turned back to the bar. My drink was almost empty, it was my first one and my head already felt a little light. I turned back to the guy but he was gone. I sighed. I am a bitch. I order another drink after downing the first. After the second, the music was humming in my head. I slid off the stool and moved with a grace that looked better then I felt.

"Kiki, what are you doing?" Tate's voice echoed though my head. I forgot he was listening to everything. I scratched my ear, shifting the little plastic thing around before answering.

"I was going to dance." My voice laced with malice. "I've been locked up in that hole you call a base, with no one to look at or dance with but you, Dave, and Juan." I paused smiling. "Ok Juan made it more bearable." I arrived at the floor.

"Get back to THAT stool or I am going to have someone retrieve you." His voice was bossy as always. I wondered if he was like this even before 'Don' left. I hadn't met the old leader of the team. And if he trained Tate, I didn't want to. I cracked my back running my hand up my body stretching, moving the dress just high enough to tempt, but low enough to keep people guessing.

"Fine." The word came out harsher then I felt. At least I was able to walk around without the men of his team avoiding me like the plague. At my request no one else was told of my secret. It was also so my loyalty would be safe. But I was still unused to constant contact with people, maintaining relationships was very low on my list of priorities. I sat down for a few more minutes and munched on a cracker. I crossed my legs and ordered another drink.

"You alone?" It was a different guy, this one undead. I turned with a smile on my face. He was on the shorter side, barely reaching my height. I wasn't one to judge. His eyes slid down my form. I felt my body heat up at the slightly green glow as his eyes met mine again. He paid for my drink and held out his hand to dance. I blushed, his less then pure thoughts giving me more then one idea about how he wanted the night to go. All ideas were more then welcome.

"I.." I paused, Tate said no dancing, he also wanted me to stay here. I grumbled on the inside. Guess I wasn't getting laid today either. "I am waiting for someone." I winked suggestively. "Maybe next time." I went back to my drink feeling his gaze linger before he drifted off. I learned early on that most undead will walk away from an unwilling woman. It would cause to much trouble in a public place.

"I hate you Tate." I growled into the air, knowing he'd hear me. There was no answer, not that I expected any. I took in a deep breath before taking another swig of my drink. I paused mid swig and set the drink down without swallowing. "I have to leave." I stood up and headed toward the nearest exit, also the farthest away from the vampire that just entered.

"Kiki! What are you doing!" Tate's voice was enough to stop me dead in my tracks, that and the faint smell of blood and the promise of violence. "Kiki, get back to that stool, and wait!" I took a deeper breath, and let it out slow. I could do this. He wouldn't come near me. He had no reason to. The club was filled to the brim with people and I was just a normal one. I walked over to a different stool, but it was close enough.

"If I get picked up by that GUY, I am so going to hit you." I whispered into the mic. Tate didn't ask, he would later, that was how he worked. Question unless needed were left for after. The less talking the better. I ordered another drink, my third having been swept up by the bartender.

"You seem to be coming and going a lot." The bartender leaned in curiosity on his face. "You alright?"

I nodded, "I just keep changing my mind, I find it so hard to decide what to do next." I made eye contact and instantly felt warm. He was cute, even for a bartender. I frowned on the inside. This lack of sex was getting to me. He smiled and gave me a drink, without charging me.

"If you are still trying to decided in about an hour, I'll show you some fun things to do." I glanced at the clock. I could almost hear Tate's over boss voice. I bit my lip glancing back at.

"If I haven't decided." I said uncommitting. He smiled in that 'I'll see you in an hour'. sort of way. I sat still for the first time that night, waiting for the hour to pass. The clock was only getting slower.

"I knew I remembered you." An accented voice followed a hand grazing my hip before resting on my waist. "The girl from the coffee shop." My head whipped around and stared into his turquoise eyes. His voice was thick. "And now I don't have any business."

_Tate I hate you. _

That were my last thought before I slid my arms around his neck and kiss him. He chuckled somewhere in the back of his throat, while returning the kiss. It felt knee melting. I was suddenly glad to be sitting. His arm tightened around my waist almost pulling me off the stool. I groan as our bodies met. My finger weaved into his chestnut hair pulling the smooth strands between my fingers. My legs were parted letting him settle between them. His other hand moved up my leg, shifted the dress higher and higher.

"No wasted time. Eh?" He pulled away long enough to speak before his mouth moved to my neck. I could feel him sucking on the soft flesh there. His mind was going over all the possible ways to leave, so we could go much farther then the club would allow. Though the option to keep green eyeing people to leave him alone, was still on the table. All I had to do was… I shifted my hips. My hands abandoning his hair moving more south, wanting to press him closer.

I stopped just above his butt, when my brain turned back on. Red flags flared sending up signal after signal.

"STOP NOW!" was the only thing I registered. I stiffened. His mouth stopped moving and he pulled back, looking into my face; which had become stricken pale. I pulled my hands away and moved as far away as the stool allowed. Sadly he was still between my legs.

"Sorry… I um… eh…" My brain was trying to form words. Lust just wanted me to shut up and keep kissing him. "I'm waiting for someone…" lame, "I shouldn't have… He's just a little late… been awhile…" I drifted off feeling his heated stare. I looked back. His cold cool eyes back to their normal shade watching me.

"Late?" His voice was slightly deeper then normal. My guess would be from the heated greeting I'd just given him. His mind said he was annoyed. Not just at me, but at whoever this mysterious person I was waiting for. "I doubt he's coming… Now why don't we just…" He started but I stood abruptly, feeling like I was sinking even deeper.

"You're right… I'll just… leave…" I gasped when his arms slid around me pulling back into him. His breath was hot on my neck, and his mouth quickly followed. "I should…" I stopped when his hand grasped my breast through my thin dress.

"Now, why would I let a beautiful woman like you leave alone, when I'm more then willing to make up his absence." His thoughts left nothing to doubt. Ian was planning on taking me and taking me hard. I shuddered. I really did hate Tate. I gathered what was left of my resolve and turned in his grasp, feeling his erection firmly against my stomach. Heat flared, earning me a mind shattering kiss before I could gather enough strength to pull away. His eyes were glowing green when I smiled. My own eyes brighter then normal. He looked at them and surprise flashed across his face.

"Are you…?" I cut him off, hearing him drawing lines, and connecting dots that needed to stay unconnected.

"Forget me Ian." The words were driven home by my power and I walked toward the exit, like fire was on my heels.

I threw open the van they had stations several blocks away, red faced with anger.

"WHAT NO HELP! I WAS GETTING MOLESTED BY A STRANGE VAMPIRE AND NOTHING!" Tate was sitting calmly in the back watching me. Juan was smiling, and Dave was looking anywhere but at me.

"I didn't hear you complaining. I just thought I'd finally let you get laid." Tate's voice plus all their thoughts about my recent encounter made my face flare up with anger.

"Either we leave now, or I'm going back in there, telling Ian what I can do, and have him kill every single ONE OF YOU!" The threat was a little stretched. For one I would NEVER tell Ian EVER about what I could do. He's lock me up worse then they would.

Tate laughed cutting off my musings. He gestured for me to get in and we left.

I was put on house arrest, after that first time. I wasn't sure whether to be happy about it, or sad. I didn't have to worry about food or money, so going to places looking for undead, was low on my list of desires. Though a nice casual laid was in order. I glanced at Tate. He had called me into his office over an hour ago, and just had me sitting here.

"Are you going to tell me what you want? Or should I settle in for the long winter?" He snorted, looking up from his folders. I knew they contained every little piece of information he could gather on me. And it wasn't much. I'd be surprised if he even knew my birthday.

"I asked you here, so that maybe we could reach some kind of agreement. I know very little about you. And it makes me uneasy. On top of that, you are clearly not loyal to the country or even this department." He paused and took in a deep breath. His mind was alive with all the things he wanted to ask, but didn't know where to start. "With the exception of Juan, I've been told you haven't really tried to socialize or make friends." This time I snorted.

"I'm only going to be here for a year, why would I do that?" He wanted me to stay longer, but the deal was a year. He had hoped, I could hear now, that I would find a home here, and eventually stay because I cared. Boy did he have me pegged wrong. "Let me tell you this, Boss. I have spent the better part of eleven years avoiding having friends, family, ANYTHING, and I don't intend to change that now." He stared at me for a while. Thinking about what I said, and how best to go about changing it.

"Eleven years? What about before that?" He was trying to figure me out. It was cute, but not appealing.

"I was twelve when I escaped from my vampire 'owner'. Before that I was mostly in dark cold rooms, chained to the wall, blind folded. Unless my mother was there, then I was allowed more movement. After all I can't control humans." he didn't say anything, but began to scribble on a piece of paper.

"Do you know where your mother is now?" I shook my head, even though I did. She was in the ground, and I hoped she stayed there. "Juan asked if I could give you a free day. Since you've been cooped up and he seems to think," he paused and shook his head. "You're a little too tense." The unspoken words hung in the air. Juan was the one person here I talked to. Mostly because he understood me a little bit better then the others. He, like me, like sex, and a lot of it. Hell, if I had met him at a club or on the street. I'd fuck him.

"And are you…?" Tate let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'd rather not. For one you're to valuable. What if one of these… partners, got it in their heads to keep you. That would cause more then a few problems. Especially since you refuse, to belong to any of us, which would protect you. Even in the vampire world, I'd have to right to retrieve you, from whoever. And my… sire… could get you as well, if there were problems."

I knew how the vampire world worked. Humans were property and vampires turned by the master vampire, or one of his underlings was part of his or her line. Those claimed fall under the master's protection, and a war could start up if the property was deemed valuable enough. Tate was suggesting that I let one of the undead here bite me, and thus claim me under their protection. In short it was a sentence to a life under them. I frowned.

"I'm not going to back out on our deal. If you want to leave in a year, even though I wouldn't suggest it, I'll let you. But while you're here, I'd like the added security." He wasn't lying and that was a relief. "It can be whoever you want. Either Dave or Juan…"

"You will do." I cut him off walking toward the desk. He tensed, not expecting me to agree so easily.

"Wha?" He's shock showed on his face. After all Tate had to be my least favorite vampire, or ghoul for the matter. But he was telling the truth, and I knew he would let me go, just like he said.

"I said, you will do. I don't want Juan to own me, that'd be weird, and Dave is kind of a softy. You however will do as you promise and this is already a owner like relationship so it won't be awkward." I paused leaning on his side of the desk, less then a few inches from him. "However there are a few things I'd like to clear up. I won't sleep with you. I don't like you. I'm only doing this so I can get out of this hell hole for a little while. And don't think this changes that." I took a breath as he stood. He was taller then me, which was nice. I gestured at my neck wondering if he'd actually do it. I tried to remember the last time I let someone bite me. It'd been a while now.

His head moved toward me with a hesitation that said he expected me to yell psych and run for it. My heart didn't accelerate. My body didn't even heat up. Tate, was without a doubt, the last man on the planet I wanted to do anything sexual with. But he did have a comfortable feeling about him. Like a long lost father or something. His mouth touch my skin sucking to prepare me for the bite.

"Don't use venom or not a lot…" I practically whispered. His mind asked why. "I'm allergic to it." He didn't seem to notice that I answered his question without hearing it. In fact he probably thought I was going to explain anyway. When his teeth broke the skin my hand grabbed his shirt to keep from pulling away in shock. The bite was short and he drew out very little blood. But that was enough.

"Now, you can go out tomorrow night." He sat down wiping his mouth. I rubbed my neck wondering when he sealed the wound before leaving. His mind was relieved that I did have a tie here, even if it was as small as him being able to claim me if needed.

"How'd it go?" Juan was leaning outside the door, waiting. He smiled when I touched my neck without thinking. "Welcome to the familia, amiga!" He hugged me, even harder then I imagine a bear could. He spit out a few more Spanish phrases before pulling me along, set on find me the sluttest outfit in the base.

The club I picked was a well known undead club, and I wouldn't have to worry about violence or being kidnapped, should someone happen to find me appealing. It was better to be safe then sorry. The line to get in for humans was rather long, but I had no reason to hurry. Once inside the day could never come if I didn't wanted it to. I could hear some newer humans giggling behind me, this being the their first visit to a place like this. The people in from of me were quiet goth kind of people. I wondered how they found out about this place. Most people who wanted a vampire encounter, went to one of those dark lite places, that most vampires would be caught dead in.

The Goths got in and I was next. I wondered how long I had been standing there, but didn't question it long. The undead guarding the door eyed me with a curious look. After having run around with Juan trying to find something that would entice any undead willing to me in an instant. In the end I settled for a plain black tank top and a blue jean skirt that hung low on my hips. I have several basic metal bracelets, sliver every single one. They were paint different colors to hide the fact. Lastly my hair was curled and draped around my face and body teasing the flesh that was exposed around my middle. I thanked Tate briefly for getting me back into shape. Not only were my hips full, so were my breasts, and to top it all off there was no fat where I didn't want it.

I winked at her, knowing undead rarely had gender preferences. I was right there with them. She smiled in a teasing way before letting me through. I entered and waved briefly at Juan who had entered earlier. He waved back over the head of the girl he was dancing with. Ok dancing was a stretch for what they were doing. I imagined with a little less clothes it would be called something completely different.

"Can I get a vodka and red bull please?" The bartender was right on it, and a few seconds later I had a drink. It was cheaper then a normal bar, so I didn't mind buying my own. After all I was out of the governments dime, since apparently I was getting paid regularly since they kidnapped me from my hotel. I turned around on my stool and took in the room. It hummed with the minds of the undead and the shaking of the music. Humans and undead alike danced, drank, and had a good time. I loved places like this. It was the prefect place to get money and drinks all in one.

I blinked suddenly feeling a little tired. It had been over three months since I was forced to stay behind those god forsaken concrete walls, all to be let out to draw an undead doing bad stuff out into the open.

"I've never seen you hear before." I turned to my left and sure enough a person was talking to me. It wasn't undead, or I'd know. Plus it breathed. I couldn't tell whether this thing was a boy or girl. The clothes were loose enough around the important parts to make guessing impossible.

"This is my first time here." My voice sounded more enticing then I felt. The human gestured for me to follow them to the dance floor. My curiosity was piqued. I wanted to know whether this was a man or woman, or both, or neither. So many possibilities. I took the hand offered and moved to the dance floor. My drink abandoned on the counter. I could always buy another.

The man/woman was broader then I was, but not much taller. I made a point to stay near enough that people knew I was dancing with him/her but far enough to watch the movements of my partner. It changed to a slower song and we moved closer together. My back was flat against the body. No breast, I guess a boy then. I wondered why he was so feminine. I felt him harden behind me. I rolled my eyes. Since the mystery was discovered I just wanted to move away.

"Wanna get out of here?" his voice was deeper then before. I shrugged, moving away from him. Smiling I twirled.

"No thank you." I turned away and stalked off the dance floor, feeling kind of let down. He didn't follow me, and I didn't feel the need to watch where he went. I ordered another drink and sat sipping it. I didn't take more then two sips from my first. The bartender raised his eyebrows when he made my second drink but didn't question. It was another reason why I loved these places. No one cared as long as there was no violence.

I looked around for Juan, kind of hoping to see him. It would have been nice to dance with someone I actually knew. I laughed inwardly at that thought. I'd spent my life avoiding dancing with people I knew and here I was wanting to. Juan however was no where to be seen. He was on his day off as well, and only chose this club to help me if I needed it. I finished my drink suddenly feeling its full effects.

The dance floor welcomed me with twists of strange bodies and roaming hands. I missed this. I sighed content as a stranger took his place at my back. He was undead, and had several inches on me, as well as a solid chest. My head was spinning with thoughts, alcohol and lust. He felt good. His hand wrapped around my waist pressing me tightly to his chest, while feeling my skin. I shifted my hips against him and earned a moan.

I felt us moving but didn't fight as he led me off the dance floor to a secluded corner. Before I could get a good look at him, our mouths were crushed together and his hand held me firmly against him. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. I groaned as his tongue slid expertly into my mouth and tease my own.

He pulled away and moved from my cheek to my neck with delicious kisses. My own hands were worming their away to every part of him I could touch. His clothes offer little protection to my onslaught. I felt the wall slam into my back as he wrapped my leg around his waist. My head pressed into the wall as I threw it back in a gasp. He hadn't bitten me but his mouth had moved to my breast and was easily sucking it to tenderness through my shirt and bra.

"More…" my voice was sharp and heated. He chuckled. I dropped my head into the croak of his neck inhaling his smell. I froze for a second before his hand found my center, and slipped a few fingers inside. He smelled like blood, and something else, I still couldn't identify. I pulled my head back and locked eyes with my current dance partner. His eyes glowing green, hiding their true shade.

_Ian… Fuck _I cursed my luck. Why did it always have to be Ian? Fate was very cruel… or maybe not. My body shuddered. So close. He pulled away suddenly.

"Let's find somewhere private." His accented voice sent shivers down my spine, so I nodded stupidly as he led me out of the club. I wasn't really paying attention to anything other then Ian hands and what they were doing to the rest of me. I kept my eyes closed as much as possible. They would only glow slightly, and in a bright place it was unnoticeable, but we were in the back of some kind of car, another undead driving us, to this private place.

I briefly hoped it wasn't one of his houses. If I ended up there, escape was going to be difficult. But the thought was pushed back as he seemed to torture my body.

He practically carried me inside. I paid little attention, and focused on the feeling of his mouth on mine. Once the bed met my back I felt confused. My brain tried to gather enough thought to figure out where I was and whether having crazy sex with Ian was a good idea. He was next to the bed, removing his clothes. I looked at myself. My top was back in the car and my skirt was somewhere near the door. My underwear was practically nothing a skimpy little black g-string and matching black lace bra.

"Now where were we." He interrupted my thought by sliding across the bed and pulling me towards him by my ankle. I swallowed see his crystal beautiful skin. I wanted to touch it. He smiled, and I knew he could smell my desire. He made quick work of my panties and bra slipping over me. I shuddered as his mouth sucked on my neck causing the blood to rush pass begging to be taken. I felt the teeth just before they entered.

"Stop!" I managed as my breathing increased. He paused and lifted himself up blinking at me with warning.

"Stop?" his voice as laced with heat and annoyance. God I was going to die… I swallowed trying to focus.

"Venom… I'm… allergic.." I stumbled out trying to gather my words properly. He was making it difficult with him firmly pressed into my sensitive lower flesh. "Don't… use it…" I tried again shaking. My body pressed my hips harder into him, trying to encourage him to continue.

"Allergic?… interesting…" He grasped my hips pulling them back, I took a deep breath trying to stop myself from begging. He chuckled again. At the same moment he drove into me, his teeth dug into my neck. I yelped not in pain, but surprise. I hadn't heard him thinking of doing both. But then again I wasn't listening properly. I just kept my mind on the heat that cut through me as he drove in and out, while sucking small amounts of blood.

"Harder…" my voice was harsh and demanding. I wanted him to make it hurt. It always felt better when it hurt. He dug his nails into my ass as he slammed harder into me, I let out a moan. My hands shot out and clawed my way down his back. He growled but didn't stop me. Ian, always let me do what I wanted. Even if it hurt. I smiled. I licked his shoulder. He growled again, still sucking from my neck.

I bit him. It surprised him. I knew that, since his body tensed. I broke the skin with the next chomp. He pulled away blood still on his lips. I let him hover above me, his glowing green eyes a warning. His mind shouting another one. No one bit him, unless he said they could. I smile up in a challenging way.

"You didn't ask either." My statement hung in the air between us. He kept a little distance between my mouth and him as he continued to move in and out of me. I threw my head back loving the feeling of his caution. Ian wanted to finish this, but he also didn't want to get bitten, or to have to hurt me. I wanted the first and the last one.

My body shift beneath him getting bored with the position. He seemed to notice and rolled. I moved on top of him. I knew him, in ways he couldn't know. I lean forward and licked him, slowly, while moving my hips faster then was smart. Ian's hands helped, pulling himself out and pushing back in, with a speed that could hurt. I ran my hands across him chest, letting my hands dance across the exposed flesh while enjoying the feel of him inside me. I moaned preparing for a long pleasurable night.

Ian was the best lay I had ever had. He knew what he was doing, and he had no problems doing it. He also let me do things that a normal human would be a little turned off by. For one I dug my nails into his chest and licked off the blood as they healed. I also wanted to be hurt. I once screamed at him to bleed me dry. He almost complied, but stopped when I passed out from blood loss.

When I awoke, I found myself alone, nothing new when it came to Ian. He was always a fuck and run kind of guy. Not that I was much different if I awoke first. But I'd make sure he wouldn't remember when he did. The sheets were torn and covered in both undead and living blood. I smiled. Ian had finally given in to the idea of losing a little blood for my pleasure. The man made a point to satisfy every girl he slept with; he had to much pride to leave any girl wanting.

"Now, where am I?" I heard several undead minds lingering about the house. Assuming that's what this was. It could be a fancy hotel. I sat up and got off the bed. An undead mind noticed and began preparing breakfast. I hoped I wasn't here to eat it. I found my skirt and bra. My shirt was still in that car, and my underwear was in pieces.

"Great." I was going to have to walk back onto base for the ultimate walk of shame. Juan would want the whole story, Tate would look down on me disapproving and Dave would blush while avoiding me. I stepped off the bed and immediately missed my shoes. They too were probably in the car. I rummage through some drawers and found some t-shirts. I slid one on, thankful that at least my chest was properly covered. I walked over to the door and opened it to find an undead with breakfast. "can I help you?" I ask trying to slip around him. "As you can see. I'm about to leave."

"I'm here to give you breakfast." He didn't move out of my way and I couldn't shove passed him. I eyed him wearily.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to leave." He cleared his throat and moved deeper into the door way, completely blocking my escape. I should have checked the window.

"My master would be thankful if you'd sit and eat before leaving. He wanted a word with you." The phrase 'word with you' hung over my head. That was never good. I swallowed.

"What does he want?" My voice was harsher then I felt. Panic was beginning to set in. He didn't answer but practically pushed me back into the room. I sat on the bed as he set up the breakfast tray before leaving without so much as a good bye. I licked my lips eyeing the food, I wasn't hungry, but what else could I do? I ate silently thinking of the next course of action. Last time Ian expressed an interest in keeping me, it had been when I'd answered a question while falling asleep. Apparently he didn't say it out loud. I had about three seconds to green eye him and get the hell out of there.

"What could he want?" I tried to find his mind in the house, but if it was there, it was to far for me to hear. I laid flat on the bed and wondered when I'd find out.

A few hours passed, and I took a nap. When the door opened I jumped up. Ian stood at the door with his head cocked. My hands were in fists and my eyes were glaring at him. He only smiled and strolled into the room. He wondered why I hadn't destroyed anything. I guess he pegged me for the violent type. I wanted to laugh and tell him that trashing a room was the wrong kind of violence.

"How'd you sleep?" I shrugged taking a step back feeling the tension of a predator in the room, and me with no where to go. Fight or flight was screaming in my head, pumping adrenaline through my veins. I knew it'd be a hopeless escape attempt. "I believe I asked a question." He took a menacing step toward me. I swallowed.

"Well, enough." I felt the wall and wondered when I stepped so far back. "Why can't I leave?" My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew he'd heard it. His smile never vanished.

"I thought you liked it." that was all he said, but I could hear his mind. He found my performance interesting and wanted to repeat it. Which normally I wouldn't mind, but he also wanted me to playing with others and I would not go there.

"I get I may have gone to far, but I didn't hear any objections." My voice was stronger then before. I only had one card and I wanted to see if I could get away without using it. He closed the space between us with impossible speed and pressed himself against me.

"That's understated." His mouth hovered over my neck, and in a normal situation this was have been exhilarating, but he was thinking of the fast easiest way to train me. I snapped and tried pushing him away, hell if I was going to let one of his little friends play with me. He caught my hands after a few minutes and looked me in the eyes. "You should have thought before biting me. Because now you're mine." I swallowed. He smiled, thinking he'd won. Oh well, I had to do it.

"I already belong to someone." Ian visibly flinched.

"Excuse me?" His voice was harsh and dark. I didn't get to answer before he hit me hard. I slammed into the bed with a cry. "If you're someone else's property, then why are going around snagging random vampires?" His accent increased. I'd never seen him so pissed. Surely I wasn't valuable enough for him to get this pissed over. Then I heard it. His mind already considered me his. I cursed inwardly. Vampire territorialism was a very dangerous thing. And Ian, saw me as his already, which meant Tate would have his hands full. "Who?" His voice was calculating and menacing. I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Tate…" I realized I didn't know his last name, or even if he had one. Ian huffed. His mind working over time to try and figure out who exactly Tate was and how best it was to go about killing him. "Tate's master is someone named Bones." I watched as Ian froze and stared at me openly. He cursed and left the room.

It another few hours before Ian returned a second time. He dragged me into the front room of the house. I looked out the front window and noticed that it was some kind of large cottage. Wow we had gone quite far from the club. He gestured rudely to a seat and sat down himself. He drummed his fingers in annoyance.

"What'd Tate say?" I knew that frustrated look. He was still trying to figure out a way to keep me but something very powerful was stopping him. Bones flashed across his mind.

"I didn't speak with your owner." He spoke with an angry voice. "Bones however said I have to return you." He growled out the last part his eyes barring into mine. "He'll be here any minute to get you. Apparently I'm not allowed to know where this Tate lives." He snorted and leaned back clearly unhappy.

"That's nice." I didn't say it to be mean, but I was relieved. I didn't know what Tate had told Bones, so I was unsure if he'd just let his friend keep me. Ian was across the room in seconds and held my throat in his hand and squeezed.

"Be thankful girl, that Bones is an old friend of mine, and I wouldn't dream of killing someone who belongs to him. Unless of course they do something to hurt me or mine." He backed up as a car pulled up. Bones walked into the house without knocking, took in the room and smiled. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. He was pretty, very pretty. He even had Ian beat. No wonder Tate hated him.

"'Ello Ian." He smiled before looking at me. "Is this the girl you threw that fit over? She's pretty enough, though never thought you'd ask me to keep her." I tried to stop myself from snorting. Of course Ian asked, he wanted me to keep his more wild underlings happy. Bones shrugged at his old friend. "Look mate, as I heard she's only working with Tate for the better part of a year, then she's up for grabs. I'm not going to throw a fit if you claim her then. Eh?"

"DO NOT GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!" I leaped out of my seat and almost stalked toward this Bones. I was shaking with anger and frowned. "I don't want him to own me! He's a sluty pig who probably wants to me snag all his nasty little friends who like to cut into their partners!" I paused taking a deep breath. "Tate must not have told you ANYTHING!" I snapped. I glared walked up to Ian with a frown. He tilled his head eyeing with curiosity. His mind was already planning on taking me when the time came.

"What is it?" He smiled clearly cocky in his future claim. I didn't speak but grabbed his shirt he let me liking where this was going. He'd kiss me and drag me back up stairs.

"Forget me." it was a simple command I had given him many times. But this time I needed it to be forced home. I released him and stepped outside. Bones stared baffled at his frozen friend.

"Ian?" Ian blinked and stared at him. His mind trying to remember why Bones was there at all.

"I'm glad for a visit and all, but what are you doing here?" Ian's voice was unsure. Bones shook his head, had a few casual words with Ian before getting into the car. Ian laughed, telling him if he was going to cheat, he should just give Cat to him now. Bones shook his head again and drove off. He went several miles before stopping. Tate was going to mad. If he didn't tell Bones there was probably a reason.

"How'd you do that?" his mind was going wild with confusion and curiosity. I frowned. Tate was in for it. This guy looked like he might kill him.

"I can 'green eye' the undead." I spoke clearly and frankly getting tired of EVERYONE knowing what I could do. He didn't speak. I waited as he moved through the normal thoughts. Denial, confusion, acceptance, and finally fear. But instead of fear he felt curious.

"How?" He was staring at me with open curiosity and wonder. A little bit of amazement as well.

"I don't know. I was born this way…" I trailed off as he smiled. Oh yes Tate was in for it.

"Does anyone else know?" I told him about Tate, Dave, Juan, and our year long contract. Bones frowned. "Forget that. You are not going anywhere." I froze. He sensed my tense body and sighed. "You would not be safe without some kind of protection. Bloody hell if I knew about you; those mission he's been sending on, would not have happened." I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be a prisoner any more." The words were soft and reminded me of my time with my mother, begging her to get me out of there. Away from the man who wanted to use and abuse me. Bones looked at me with pity before he continued to drive. I could green eye him and get away, but I wanted those concrete walls. I wanted to stay in my stale boring room and listen to Juan chat about his sex life, with intermittent Spanish and hugs.

Bones pulled into the base without stopping. The guard didn't even blink. I sunk deeper into my seat. When we stopped a very pretty redhead girl kissed him. I didn't even bother getting out. Juan, Tate and Dave were no where to be seen. It was probably close to midnight, I guessed by the lack of sun and high moon. Bones was telling his wife about me. Spilling all my secrets as if they were his to tell. This was one reason why I hated the undead.

"Get out." It was a command. I felt like crying. There goes my freedom. I stepped out and looked at the sky. I was completely fenced in and the sky never felt so far away. Bones introduced me to Cat. I nodded but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat's voice was concerned as she reached for me. I jerked back with a snarl. Bones didn't move surprised.

"Sorry if I don't cuddle up to my new prison keepers." I snapped and started toward the building. I wanted a hug and Juan would give it to me.

I didn't care what they did. It didn't matter to me. I found Juan in the training room with some new recruits. He stopped mid shout and pulled me into an inhuman hug. He laughed and kept talking to me in Spanish. I knew it must have been how much he worried about me, because he arms only got tighter.

"I'm fine…" My voice broke slightly. So much for control. He pulled back and looked at me. My face was slightly bruise from where Ian hit me and my eyes were red and puffy, trying not to cry. He frowned with a stern face and carried me see Tate.

Tate was at his desk when Bones walking in with Cat close behind, looking frail. He blinked once before Bones slammed him against the wall.

"What made you think, you could keep something like her a secret?" His voice was venom. Juan and I sat on the floor a few feet from the door listening. I leaned into him, needing support.

"I don't…" He stopped talking when Bones squeezed harder. Cat much have stopped him somehow because Something heavy hit the ground with a thud. "She is government property. I have no reason to tell you." Juan tightened his hold. I tensed. So I was just property here as well. Guess I should have known. Bones snorted.

"Someone like her will be hunted if her secret was ever found out. There would be wars over her." His voice still held its lethal promise. "Anything else you want to tell me before I beat you?" I stood up, Juan followed me. I stormed into the room red faced and angry.

"He didn't tell you because I made him promise. ALL of them. I don't want selfish arrogant bastards to know MY secret. Yes I said it. It's my secret! Not yours! I don't understand why all your kind has no respect for someone like me! Sure I'm human just a little piece of meat to own. But If I don't want to tell you, that's my business NOT YOURS! I don't belong to you. Hell I only belong to Tate for another 5 months. So GO TO HELL YOU BLOOD SUCKING CONTROLING ASSHOLE!" My breath was coming in deep harsh gasps. I had never been so angry in my entire life. "And if you think for a second I won't run from you, think again. You're undead just like everyone else. You'll have to lock me in a cold dark room with chains and a blind fold, just like before! But this time. I'll make sure to succeed in trying to kill myself." Juan grabbed me from behind pulling me out of the room with rushed apologies. Bones didn't flinched, but Cat looked disturbed.

"Have you tried before?" Her voice was soft, and she gestured for Juan to let me go. I snorted crossing my arms. I looked into her face and saw true worry there.

"What else is one to try when a cold dark room and chains is all I remember? A man dragging people before me to ask things, then cuts their heads off in front of me. When the only person I could talk to was my mother who would rather I didn't speak at all? Tell me Cat, what would you do?" My voice didn't waver. "Hell Ian is the only one I've ever told anything to, and I always erase his memory." Bones laughed. I turned to him, as did everyone else.

"Ian, how many times have you done that?" His voice was soft and light. I smiled feeling a little bit happier at his tone.

"I don't know… a lot … I've been doing it since I was about sixteen…" Bones laughed, it was warm and kind of endearing. Tate stood slowly and sighed watching me. I tried to smile at him. But it never reached my eyes.

"Poor Ian! To think that he's been jealous of Cat and I but this whole time he had his special girl right in front of him." He said with laughter. Cat shook her head.

"You can stay here if you want." Cat spoke drawing Bones back to us.

"Cat…" He said her name in warning. She waved him off.

"I think she'd be happier here, and as long as she doesn't go anywhere without protection, and stays away from casual sex with vampires where we can't get her. I don't see a problem. Like she said, I wouldn't want to be held in a cage, because people feared what I could do. They can protect her and if something happens." She glared at Tate, "They can call us and we'll come running."

Cat and Bones left a few hours later, after Bones laid some rules that Tate had to follow. I was put under stricter regulations. I couldn't go anywhere without one of the undead with me. Bones ever left some of his own men to guard me. Yay. Zero, a white man with long blond hair and clear blue eyes. And Tick Tock, all black. Cat called them Salt and Pepper and I couldn't help but take up that torch. So with Zero and Tick Tock loitering about following me all night and day. I rarely had anytime to myself.

Finally I cornered Juan who had been avoiding me. Due to the two vampires watching any and everything I did.

"I need to get out of here! If only for a bit! They are driving me insane!" Juan smiled weakly trying to fight against my hysteria. He finally agreed to go with me to get pizza. No one outside of our group knew what I could do. So only the normal unwanted attention, should be there. Little did I know.

We were at the pizza place for less then ten minutes when a saw him. I stood suddenly and hauled Juan to his feet. Zero and Tick Tock who refused to be left behind, and I promised Bones I wouldn't green eye them, stood as well. He had several new vampires with him that I didn't know and fear swelled up in my heart. I didn't even have time to explain my sudden fear, before everything erupted in violence. Tick Tock were doing a wonderful job of holding off several of the new undead and Juan had me firmly under his arm, running for the exit.

"Hold it." I was thrown roughly to the ground as Juan got knocked of his feet. I froze hearing his laughter. Juan was no challenge and the other two were busy. Suddenly I wished I had stayed in that bored facility going insane with overprotection. I was lifted to my feet by the man I had run from all those years ago.

"Hello…" I swallowed before he knocked me out.

I awoke in the back of a car. I was tied at my feet and my hands. A blind fold covered my eyes. I shifted moving my head ever so slightly to get the blindfold off. The car was lit with the sunset's raze. I was alone in the back seat and the driver wasn't paying me no mind. In a normal situation I would still be unconscious, but having consumed Ian's blood such a short time ago, I was healing faster then usual. I worked quickly and got the ropes off my hands. Clearly my old owner thought me still a child, to scared to escape.

I sat up slowly sleeking my way to the front. He saw me and whipped around, unprepared. I smiled. He still refused to tell anyone what I was capable of.

"Stop this car and let me out." he pulled over without me having to take my eyes away. I took the silver blade he had at his waist and drove it into his heart with a twist. I then cut the ropes holding my feet. I looked at the wheel and frowned. I should just take the car, but sadly I didn't know how to drive. I got out of the car and came face to face with three other vampires. They were following I guess. I made eye contact with one and ordered him to fight the others. Surprised he did. I ran then. Commands like that only last a few moments after I lost eye contact. There was a scuffle and I got maybe a hundred yards before they started after me. Fuck.

I stopped dead at the edge of a rather rough looking river. I swallowed and jumped without a moment to hesitate. The three cursed. I knew someone jumped after me. But the water was to fast and stronger even for a vampire. I was pulled under as I lost consciousness thankful that at least I wasn't going back to him, even if that meant dying.

"HEY!" A loud female voice woke me. I opened my eyes and watched a woman with brown hair and brown eyes get up. She rolled her neck, her clothes were soaked, and she looked annoyed. "I don't know why you were in a river, suicide or whatever, but do it somewhere else. I don't want no one wandering around here." I coughed and rolled on to my stomach. I was alive and not in too much danger.

"Can you help me?" My voice was weaker then I felt. She snorted. I tried focusing on her mind. Trying to figure out what she wanted, or at least why she saved me. Nothing. She was immune to me. I smiled, laughing at the irony.

"What's so funny?" Her voice was dark and confused. She walked back over to me and help me sit up. "You insane?" I only laughed hard. She soon joined me.

After several moments or pure joy she moved away. I tried to stand but only fell back onto the ground with a cry. My ankle was broken or at least damage. She turned and took pity on me. She walked back to me and kneeled down.

"Can you carry me to a phone?" She snorted and looked around. "I will do whatever I can to repay you…" My voice wavered. I was tired.

"You can't give me what I want… Maybe 5 hours…" The last bit was to herself.

"I can try. If I can't maybe someone I know can." She snorted again. She turned offering her back. I climbed on and relaxed when her arms slid under me keeping me on her slightly bent back.

"I want to belong to someone again… I feel so vulnerable without a family." It was my turn to snort.

"Being owned by someone does not make you family." She started walking. "I'd avoid the roads." She nodded having guessed as much.

"Belonging to someone might sound like a bad thing, but with the right person, you are taken care of, and you have someone who will help you if something goes wrong. They protect each other no matter the cost. It's closer then a born family could ever be." Her voice was soothing. I rested my head on her back. Feeling a kindred spirit in her.

"I'll be your family if you want me to." She snorted and fell silent. I much have fallen asleep because I awoke in the night still moving to her agreeing to be mine. I smiled. "I'll protect you…"

"I look forward to spending your lifetime with you human. However short that may be."

I called Tate on a pay phone with Tara's help. We waited for someone to come get us. What surprised me was that Bones and Cat arrived. Cat rushed over and gave me some of her blood while Bones talked to Tara. Tara frowned and seemed to argue with him before returning to me.

"I belong to Her." She pointed at me. "If she belongs to you, then I do to, until she doesn't." She started matter-a-factly. Bones snorted, but we all go into the car without saying anything farther. Bones was steaming, Cat was constantly glancing at me in the backseat, and Tara eyed them wearily. She asked me if I trusted them. I shrug, not really sure.

When we returned to the facility Juan was there to greet me, as were Tick Tock and Zero who looked fine. They apologized for failing, then spoke briefly with Bones before returning to watch me. I almost hugged them.

"We are going to have to find the man who grabbed you, and kill him." I didn't argue smiling at the idea. "That means calling in a little help." I visibly paled.

"You mean Ian…" I spoke slightly unnerved. Bones nodded.

"He may know more then you, specially since you keep blocking his memories." Tara gasped and looked at me with new respect.

"Ian is the one who killed my old master. If you can manipulate his mind, I did not chose wrong in a new one." I smiled at her statement and felt everyone eyeing me.

"I don't want to let him remember! He's known me for a better part of seven years! I don't even want to think of all the encounters…" Bones had already decided and I really didn't have a choice. Tate, Juan, Dave, and everyone else joined us on the tar mat as Ian drove up. He smiled at the welcome party and waved curiously at everyone.

"When you asked for my help Crispin I was more then a little surprise. Though I don't know how I can. I don't even know the girl." He looked around and his eyes landed on me. Tara tensed behind me. His eyes shifted to her for a moment before going back to me. "Crispin said you'd tell me how I can help. Kiki, right?" His close presence, made me second guess. I glanced at Bones who stared at me with a stern glare. He was not giving me any wiggle room.

"Only if you promise not to act on it?" I wasn't sure what I asking but I wanted some promise that I wouldn't get thrown over his shoulder and carried into his harem.

"Oh, conditions? Hmm… How about I promise not to harm you? Good enough?" I swallowed not really what I meant but it'd have to do.

"Ok…" I locked eyes with him, feeling the usual heat flare up in my loins. He smiled leaning in. "Ian…" He was almost kissing me we were so close. "..remember me…" His eyes clouded for a minute before coming into focus, his eyes flashed to green pulling my head to him and burning a kiss on to my mouth. I gasped and almost melt when his tongue slipped into my mouth. His arm was the only thing holding me up when he pulled away glaring at me with anger and lust.

"That's not a nice thing to do Kid…" The name change surprised me. I hadn't been called that since before I met him. I tried to remember when I change it.

"Kid?" Cat's voice was curious. Ian kept his arm around my waist before turning to the crowd. A smile firmly on his face.

"That's her REAL name. Changed it after you turn 18 remember?" I frowned. Yes I remember. It was the fifth or sixth time I met him and he said the name was for a child, and I wasn't one. Then I started going by Kiki. "I wonder what else they don't know about you? Hmm?" He smiled wickedly looking back at me. I paled.

"They know everything you do…" I tried to pull away, but he kept his arm firmly in place, only bringing me closer as I struggled.

"Do they?" He turned back to the group. "Did she tell you that she has dreadful night terrors that cause her to be quite violent in her sleep, or that she can read undead minds as well as control them?" I cursed. They all looked at me with intense angry and confused looks. "Oh luv, they don't know anything do they? How many secrets you shared with me only to rip them out of my head again…? you maybe crueler then even me." He kissed me again, in front of everyone without a single thought. I felt a mix of dread and happiness, and a sudden realization that everything I kept hidden, everything that was locked deep within me, was about to come out. His kiss was intense and full of more emotion then I thought possible for Ian. He pulled away leaving my mouth feeling empty. I almost pulled him back, but stopped at his harsh, powerful, self-assured words, "and you are mine."

Ian refused to let me go even after Bones asked him nicely. Finally he shrugged. Informing Ian that after this was all over I still belong to Tate, and thus him. And Ian would have to fight him for me. Ian shrug. He dragged me to a couch when we enter the facility pulling me on top of him. One of his legs was pressed between my legs, while his arm held my back to his chest. It was an awkward position, but not uncomfortable. I shifted, resigning myself. Tara stood off to the side watching with concern.

"It's fine Tara, this is only temporary anyway…" Ian pulled me tighter breathing on my neck. His dropped his mouth and sucked on my neck, earning him a gasp. He smiled before drawing out his fangs. I felt the tips brush my skin, teasing. "St...op…" It was stumbled out. Tara glared at him, tense. Bones coughed and Ian looked at him.

"Ian, I will say this again, she does not belong to you." Ian chuckled I was fighting the lust that was building up. Ian was a bad idea wrapped in blood and death.

"I beg to differ." He loosened his grip anyway and stopped his assault on my neck. I shifted as far as his arm would allow and took a few deeps breaths glaring at Bones who shrugged.

"We'll have to send her somewhere safe until we find her attacker and kill him." Tate spoke avoiding looking at me sitting on Ian's lap, fighting my traitorous body.

"What's wrong with here?" Cat spoke up and Bones groaned. Ian tightened his hold.

"This place is pathetic." His voice was venom. I didn't even need to turn around to his anger. "She'll stay with me." I stiffened. That was not a good idea. Bones raised an eyebrow looking from him to me.

"I think she'll be safe here… Ian, you look like you're about to throw her over your shoulder and carrier her off somewhere never to be seen again." Ian smiled, his mind saying something very similar.

"Why don't you tell them what I'm think? Eh?" He leaned into me, his breath brushing my neck, sending me over the edge again.

"How about no? Perv!" I manage to say, but it came out high and throaty. He grew hard beneath me.

"So I guess I will…" He stood, but Bones blocked him from leaving. "Ian, let her go. She's staying here and then," his voice harsh and powerful, "She's going where ever I say." Ian growled but released me. I would have fallen but Tara caught me and pulled me away from the two vampires, at a stand off. Ian let an exasperated sigh and with a glance at me sat back down eyes green.

"I'm staying with her." Tara glared at Bones daring him to deny her. He nodded.

"She's seems to trust you, so you can help make sure she STAYS here." He turned and glared at me. "I don't need to hunt you after I kill whoever is chasing you." Ian snorted . "Enough out of you. If you weren't such a bratty slut I'm sure Kiki would have agreed to be yours a long time again." I blushed when Ian's eyes flickered to me before looking at Bones with a shrug.

"Can't change who I am." Cat shook her head and pulled out a phone. After a few rings. I suddenly didn't want to stay, and began to edge toward the exit. Ian's eyes were on me before I took two steps and Tate had me off the ground and trapped before I took three.

"Damn…" Ian laughed, and I felt the familiar shivers. _Great… just great…_

The facility was quickly updated to house a number of new vampires. Tara stayed with me in my bunker room, which over the time I'd stayed there I moved out the old shelf bed and redecorated. It looked like a normal room with a large bed pushing in the back corner. Since the room was long but narrow, I had to climb over the bottom to get to my pillows. I talked Tara into sharing the bed, when she wasn't guarding my door. Tick Tock and Zero guarded it with her and didn't comment when I forbade them from entering. After all my room had no windows and no other doors. Sadly they guarded my only escape.

"'Ello." Ian slipped into the room. I glared scooting farther away. He didn't get any closer but examined the room. "This is better then that drab little cell He kept you. Eh?" I didn't respond. He looked back at me with green eyes and a wild smile. "So many things I remember that I can't believe I forgot." He stalked toward me, "But I suppose that's you're fault."

"Where's Tara?" I remember asking her to stop Ian from entering. And for a moment I feared for her safety.

"Oh she's still at the door. With those other two." He closed the distance and ran his hand over my cheek. I tried moving away but only plopped onto the bed. "I told her that her death would bother you more then my little visit." He climb on top of me pulling me the rest of the onto the bed. "And those two are only under orders to stop me if you are unwilling…" His mouth captured mine. His hand wrapping his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. "…and I doubt you will be." He moved us to the head of the bed and ran his hands down my body. "I see they've finally gotten you nice a full." I blushed as he grabbed my hips and slid them across his own. He moaned closing his eyes briefly before releasing me to sink back into the bed. "How annoy that Crispin gets you too. Even though I've known you longer." His mouth kiss my collarbone and trailed down until my shirt got in the way. Then he ripped it. "And I've gone so much farther…" He pull my shirt the rest of the way off and unclipped my bra.

"I… don't…" I groan as his hand slid down my front until it disappeared into my sweats. His fingers finding my sweet spot almost as soon as he entered. While his hand moved in and out massaging my clit, his other hand removed my bra and began to play with my breast. I fisted the sheets trying to gain some control. I managed to gasp stop before his mouth captured my other breast and began to suck unmercifully. My insides knotted tighter and tighter under his hands until it seemed to snap, and I moaned loud enough to shut out his thoughts of what's to come.

"I know why, that night, you did so many things I really enjoyed. Such a cheater." He whispered and he removed his hands and stripped off his shirt. "Now we can both play at that game." I tried to move out from under him, but he pulled me back and removing my sweats and underwear with one quick pulled. I shuddered as he looked at me, with pure lust in his eyes. I wanted to scream stop but his mouth worked far faster and his capture my lips before I could.

His hands grabbed my waist pulling me against him. I shift my hips teasing. My hands moved down his chest to the top his pants. He growled when I removed the button and unzipped them. He grounded against me moaning. I smiled into his mouth as I slid my hand down his pants instead of removing them. He pulled away eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He lowered himself against me and licked my neck.

My hands seized him and began to stroke him to a hard full length. I didn't bother warning him about the venom as he bit me. After all I'd told him many times before. My hands tightened and began rubbing him faster as he sucked the blood. He moaned into my throat as I arched. Suddenly he pulled back, removing my hands and discarding his pants, in a matter of seconds. I heard his thoughts seconds before he slammed into it me. It was the only preparation I had.

I screamed in pleasure, my hands digging into his hips, trying to force him in deeper. He laugh seizing my hands and forcing them above my head. I struggled wanting to move faster. He pinned my hands with one arm and use his other one to keep my hips from thrashing against him.

"We're going to go. Very low." Ian practically hissed out. I screamed at him, cursed him, but he kept up the mind numbing pace. The strings inside of me tightened only to relax when he'd slow even more, only to speed up later. He wanted to go faster, but was trying to control himself. My mind was in disarray but I could hear him plotting.

"You little sneak." I snapped trying to escape again. "I won't agree to be yours just so you'll fuck me properly. I have others who can do…" I stopped talking when his green eyes flared.

"If you want… I'll just kill them…" He smiled in a truly evil kind of way. "I'm going to be the only one who sticks anything inside you." I growled the passion gone. He smirked and released my hands. I thrashed forward and dug my nails into his shoulder while bring my face close to his.

"I am not going to be celibate while you run around with every little thing you come across." He smiled ignoring my nails and deadly tone.

"Fine. I'll just have a list of men to kill when I get back." His words were a promise that set chills down my spine. Damn vampires and their territorialism. I glared at him pushing him off and sliding till the head board was at my back. He cocked his head at me. "What? Don't want to fuck anyone?" He eyed me, teasing. His green eyes went back to normal as he leaned back on his hunches. "I can Fuck whoever I want, but you either let me take you, or you get used to be frustrated." He reached for me and I slapped his hand away.

"Cheating snake." My voice venom. His smile only got wider, and his eyes greened. I gasped when he pressed me to the head board chest to chest. My leg were stretched out beneath him and his arms incased my head.

"I'll never be anything different." His voice was thick and hot. It left trails of heat that spread all the way to my loins, and reminded me that he had me almost there before. I eyed him, before slamming my mouth into his. He growled and wrapped himself around me. I pushed him back and he let me. When I was posed on top of him, glaring down at him with slightly greener eyes then normal, lust poring out of every pore, I slid him inside me. He groaned his hands moving to my hips. I got lost in the feeling of him moving beneath me.

"God, I want you to fuck me." I barely recognized my own voice. The pace had increased and My body was almost moving of it own accord, seizing the pleasure it sought.

"Anytime," His cocky voice cut threw the sounds of our violent heated sex, causing me to growl and dig my teeth sharply into his shoulder until he bled. This was only the beginning.

_I opened my eyes and the room was darkened. I tried to move but something held my arms behind my back. I blinked and realized the room wasn't dark. I was just blindfolded. Panic filled my head and I thrashed against the binds. A deep dark, laughter filled the space. I swallowed recognizing it instantly. _

"_No more running; you are mine." The voice was a hiss that cut through my every bone. _

"_NO!" I thrashed even harder pulling and screaming in pain and fear. "I WON'T be BOUND AGAIN!" The bonds didn't give and I slammed my head into the concrete ground, trying to beat the world._

"_You're mine… All mine…" The hiss voice cackled and a pair of hands seized my throat almost stroking it. "All mine… forever…"_

I tried to pull away, slamming my fist into his face. I blinked. I was in my room back at the facility, and Ian was glaring at me with a broken nose, that was setting itself even before I could get a good look at it. There were other people in the room, but Ian's body blocked most of them. He commanded them to leave, or at least that's what it seemed like. The extra people left the room, while he turned back to me. His eyes cold, his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from slamming into the walls.

"Tate, said you didn't have night terrors anymore." His voice was laced with an emotion I couldn't identify. I sighed and leaned into him, his hold loosened, no longer having to restrain me.

"It's been a while, since I had one." I answered the question in his voice. It had indeed been a long time since I found myself in that room while asleep. Ian was the only person to witness it. He didn't ask questions, much like now. I'd tell him anyway. I figured either he didn't care, or couldn't be bothered. But the way he had relaxed with me in his arms, after, told me that even if it was not great, he did care. Somewhat. Why else would he have stayed and held me while I tried to kill myself in my sleep, or why stay with me after, and let me fall back to sleep, cocooned in his grasp.

"Was it the room again?" His voice was soft proving that he had listened back then, even if it was only a little. I nodded. "He'll die soon." His words gave me little comfort, but the way he said them made me smile. "You're mine and I don't share." I didn't bother arguing but let sleep claim me again, with the solid man beneath me.

What awoke me next was the room shaking. Ian was up and already slipping on pants when I opened her eyes. Tara ran in glared at Ian and moved toward me. She pulled me off the bed wrapped me in a sheet and sprinted out of the room. Ian didn't stop her but watched me move passed him. His smile sent chills down my spine and I could feel his anger as he headed toward the fight. I gripped Tara tighter feeling sorry for anyone who crossed his path.

"We need to get somewhere safer." She voice was stretched. I wondered why he would attack the base directly. It was populated mostly by humans, but those humans were trained to fight vampires, and so much more. Tick Tock and Zero were no where to be found. "He is a fool. Attacking such strong masters." I could hear many undead above fighting. Some fighting for me, the others against. I paled as Tara stopped at the training ground. She set me at the far side and surveyed her surrounding. "This will do."

"What's happening?" I pulled the sheet closer suddenly feeling shy. She moved back to me and sat on the ground eyeing the two possible exits.

"They attacked about an hour ago, Bones had them contained when more arrived. The two that were with me went to help. But the building started to shake. So I thought It'd be a good idea to move you out of the closed off room. Ian obvious thought similarly." I nodded. We waited for a long time, before the fighting stopped. I stood, sheet still draped around me.

"They got him…" I began to walk out. Tara followed behind keeping alert just in case. The walk seemed to fly by until I found myself on the tar mat wrapped only in my light blue sheet. There were a number of undead being held down. And a huge number of corpses littered the large open area. But I only had eyes for a single person. He was about 5'8 with gray hair. He haunted my dreams. I wondered what I so scare of. He look fragile being held down by some invisible force. I took another step toward him. His head shot up venom in his eyes. The bright green contradicting the rest of his pale body.

"She's mine!" His voice cut through the silence of the people standing around him. Bones snorted, Ian glared daggers at him and Tara laughed.

"Get in line," a vampire I had never seen before spoke dropping a charred body. "I think pretty much every vampire alive would love to own her." Ian shrugged at him before looking at me. But I watching the struggling man on the ground. Nothing else mattered.

"Why do you protect her? She nothing but a murdering BITCH!" His voice was weaker. I froze. "You all want to know what she did?" No one looked like they were listening but I was. I wanted him to stop. "She killed her own mother! What kind of creature…!" Ian kicked him hard, knocking him to the ground. No one moved to stop him and he gripped his gray hair and pulled his head back.

"You're a fool." He laughed. "I killed her mother. She's far to pathetic to do it herself." He slammed the man's head into the ground, cracking it. He smiled up at me. "Want to do the honor? Or can I?" I shook my head and watched as Ian snapped his Neck then removed his head with a sharp pull. Blood covered the ground and painted Ian's chest in the color. "See, he's dead. Just like I promised."

Ian tossed the head aside and walked toward me. He threw me over his shoulder before I could speak. He smiled at the others on the tar mat and went to leave. Bones cleared his throat and gestured for me to be put down. Ian ignored him and headed back into the facility. I looked up and Bones was shaking his head while everyone else guessed what exactly Ian had planned.

I stared at Ian's chest in the girl's showers. Ian was sprawled out beneath me, rubbing my back in bored circles. He wanted to drag me back to my room, but I felt a shower was in order. So we bathed and did other things.

"Why did you lie. " My voice was soft and fearful. He didn't kill my mother, in fact I had not even met him then.

"If you hadn't I would have." His mind voiced the same thing. "If you had stay in that small room. I would have heard of you eventually and would have kill them and taken you. You'd be mine without question." His voice was assured.

"I'm not yours." He snorted sitting up and setting me on his lap with a glare.

"You are mine and there is nothing you can do about it. Bones will only protect you until your done here…"

"Maybe I'll never leave here." He grabbed my hair and pulled me into a rough kiss.

"You ARE mine." His voice was harsh and unyielding. I looked into his eyes glowing green and daring me to deny it. I smiled feeling happy.

"Ian… I love you." He tensed, before his whole body relaxed shifted to pull me flush against him.

"All the more reason for you to be mine." I laughed. It was joyful and more feminine then I felt. I could almost feel him shudder under me. His mouth kissed my neck and without warning he dug his teeth in. I felt myself groan before pulling away from him. His eyes barring into mine. My smile faded.

"You still can't have me." He growled but it was cut off as my power flooded into his mind. His body tensed, trying to fight it, sensing what was going to happen. "Forget me Ian." His eyes narrowed in anger for a minute before fogging over and becoming blank. "sleep for a bit." His body went limp and I left. A few moments later I could hear him curse his memory. He had no idea why he was in the showers. I sat in the training room as he stormed by, butt naked. He glanced at me, paused for a moment, then shook his head, while walking away. Tara sat next to me.

"You really ok with this?" She leaned against the wall looking at me curiously.

"Eh, he's not ready to love anyone, and I don't want to go there. After all, I'm not a one guy kind of girl, just yet either."

THE END


End file.
